This application relates to a gas turbine engine, wherein a fan rotor has separate fan blades for delivering bypass air, and impellers for delivering core air.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct and into a core engine, where it is delivered into a compressor. Air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustor and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Typically, the turbine rotors drive both compressor rotors and a fan rotor. More recently a gear reduction has been provided between a fan drive turbine and a fan rotor. This has allowed the fan drive turbine and the fan rotor to rotate at different speeds. For various reasons, this has allowed an increase in the size of the fan blades. In addition, with this arrangement the fan rotor may rotate at slower speeds.